Rising Spiral
by Kyuusaisha no Ranmyaku
Summary: Kakashi's favoritism and the village's scorn is slowly driving Naruto to hate the village. To set him straight and to fix Kakashi's mistake, Sarutobi takes an interest in Naruto's training. Naruto/Dynasty Warriors cross.
1. Storm

1

Rising Spiral

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

Sarutobi looked out on the village. He had seen the best and the worst that could come from them. Turning he looked at his desk the pictures of his family his son and the previous Hokages. He knew that each had made sacrifices for the village but he couldn't help but feel their loss was in vain. Knowing that the villagers made bad decisions he reflected on Naruto. He could only lower his head in shame of how he failed the boy. Promising to the fourth and Jiraiya that Naruto would be safe. He reminisced of how despite his tries the villagers are turning him into a self fulfilling prophecy.

He could see that Naruto was slowly losing his love for the village and developing a serious hate for it. From watching his crystal ball he could see why. 

'I knew it was a mistake putting him with Kakashi his favoring of the Uchiha will get someone killed. He could at least train his other students. We always knew since the Uchiha massacre that Sasuke was mentally unstable. It was a high probability that he would betray us to someone for power. However from this he could say the opposite. It was still possible, but, that he might force Naruto to do the same, for Naruto his strive to grow stronger is being stunted and Kakashi might just be forcing Naruto-kun to leave just to try to keep up with his pears. This could be a problem. If there was a way he could help Naruto without Kakashi finding out and hindering him it could work.

The next day when Team 7 stopped by for there meeting everything seemed fine. To a trained ninja you could feel the hostility rolling off Naruto towards his team. Sakura and Sasuke were seemingly unaware but Kakashi was probably had a foreboding sense and a little guilt when he noticed Naruto's gaze lingered on him for a few seconds before he turned to look at Sarutobi.

They accepted the mission to once again, retrieve Tora the cat, oh that blasted cat caused many a mishap with the gennin. The gennin did well and by well Naruto caught the cat, Sakura chewed him out for harming said cat and Sasuke thought that he had better things to do. All in all a perfect mission. Once receiving their pay for the mission team7 began to leave.

"Naruto could please stay a minute" Kakashi and Sasuke just looked and walked away .Sakura actually couldn't figure out which direction Sasuke went. The Hokage broke her concentration on her crush.

"Yea what is it Oji-san" " Just the person I wanted to see. It has been awhile Naruto how are you? " "I'm fine you know me " " so is everything alright with your team" "hai we are coming along well I think" "Naruto tell me the truth I know you better than this and the way you look at Kakashi tells me something is off"

" You noticed huh stupid crystal ball. Probably uses it to peek on girls" With a slight tint in his cheeks Sarutobi replied " This is serious is there anything I can do to help you"

A long sigh was heard " Oji its my team. Sasuke is impossible to work with he just pisses me off to much. The stuck up bastard is in his own little word. Kakashi is no help either. All he tells me is be like Sasuke. I've seen his private lessons with Sasuke and can't help but be annoyed. He never explains anything and just tells me to work on my chakra control. I may not be the best but even I do some things better than Sasuke. He has yet to tell me another more helpful way than treeclimbing. I've been doing that everyday for 6 hours and he still tells me that my control is still bad."

"Then there is Sakura Kami I hate her. I **used** to like her but all she gives a damn about is Sasuke. Did you know that she hit me yesterday for greeting her. She does nothing to help the team and always tries to make me look bad, she needs a reality check quick."

The third could only hang his head in shame ' I thought it was a good idea to put him with Kakashi, you fool your so lucky Naruto not like sasuke or he would have pulled an Itachi for closed minded people like you. Your favoritism is most unbecoming, he is making the same mistake I made and he might pay a heavier price for it. Oh but I know, won't he be surprised at Naruto's new growth when the Chunin exams come around Maybe this will get him to come around' 

" Well Naruto-kun I know just what to do. After your team training meet me in Training ground 66 I know just what to do." 

Naruto cracked the biggest foxy grin you could imagine with a quick " THANKS OJI-SAN" he ran out the door yelling about getting more ramen. He will never learn.

So two days later we find the two sitting in training ground 66. " Naruto in light of the events your training is falling behind. So I have here a few scrolls" 

"Is it a super cool awesomely powerful jutsu right? I can shoot laser beams or fly maybe walk through walls or turn invisible." Coughing to get his attention Sarutobi continued" now no there are some scrolls in here that will have jutsus however more importantly these are scrolls of warriors who fought before the known use of charkra. They used it to enhance their mighty skills and were like one man armies. Several of these warriors had very specific styles and weapons in these scrolls I want you to learn.

"Sugoi you mean I can learn and be just as strong as them"

"no" Here Naruto's head dropped. " I mean you can be even better. You have access to all of there knowledge and what you know. Plus you will be able to use their styles and maybe create your own. You should work on the skills I have here." Handing Naruto a piece o f paper it outlined his physical workout and had 3 Taijutsu styles on it. The next one had the name of the warrior his strength and his weapon style. 

Naruto was so excited he was jumping for joy. " Now Naruto lets begin.

The next two weeks went like a blur. Sandaime had shown Naruto waterwalking, kunai balancing and the basics for his taijutsu. He even explained them and even got naruto the exact weapons from Konoha's vault. " Since you shall be reviving their work you should have these.

The first was a large axe. It was beautifully crafted. It had a 14 inch handle that was pure black with a blue dragon running up it. There was blue Kanji on that read Mad Bull( anyone guess where this is going yet if so congrats if not well keep reading.) Then it had a massive 2 foot blade with a curve. The metal was silver and the edge of the blade gave off a blackish purple glow. On the other side of the blade was a bull's head it had it was black with a yellow nose ring and yellowish eyes.

His name was Dian Wei a bodyguard of some lord the scroll was unreadable at this part. He was a master at the hand axe. He is known most for his powerful blows that are devastatingly quick.

Training for his style required being able to swing 5 times his body weight with his weak hand. So Naruto was forced to do 1000 push ups and carry weights on his arms and twice as much on his legs while sparring. He also learned that Dian Wei was a great wrestler and had many moves that could make a opponent submit.

2 months later

Next Sarutobi had him go over 2 more weapons and styles. One was of a fighter called Zasalamel a massive man who used a death scythe who was known for traveling great distances very quickly and always used the advantages of his scythes size.

The Weapon was a large scythe. A 5 foot gold handle at the end was a silver 5 point star with a pink tint to it. The blade had a slight curve on the top and was connected to the handle by a red fox head. It was called Ankou.

Next was Wei Yan this was a general of a nation called Shu. He couldn't speak very well but he proved valuable and was quick known as a officer killer. He was famous for killing 3 enemy generals in one battle. His style comprised of full swings and dance like moves with his Double Vouge called Comet Strike.

Sarutobi then called to Naruto and explained to him the secrets of kage bunshins and had them practice a western style called Capoeira. To greatly increase his flexibility and striking power.

It was three days since naruto learned how to use Ankou so he had stopped by Ichiraku for some of his beloved ramen.

" hello Naruto-kun how are you" "wonderful Ayame hows my favorite chef"

"What was that my favorite customer prefers someone else how could you" Teuchi yelled from the back. "Oh calm down Oji-san I was only talking about Ayame-chan"

"Oh so its Ayame-chan now " Ayame cooed. "Of course with a beauty such as you how could I not be swayed by you lovely looks and sweet personality" Naruto replied with a smirk.

"Oh big words now you've gotten better Naruto-kun. Your just so cute but still too young for me, maybe when your 15." she giggled. " 

"Oh but you know I never give up my fair Ayame-chan" and with one more foxy wink he payed for his meal and slipped out of the restaurant to go home. 

Another day another team exercise. Today started out just like all the others, Sakura ignored him, Sasuke brooded and Kakashi was... pensive. He had noticed Naruto's change in behavior and was slightly worried. He knew he wasn't the best friend or sensei to him but he seemed so cold and detached from the team. Years of intuition and experience the only times something like this happens is when there is a traitor or someone leaves. He quickly scratched the first one as it didn't seem likely but the second concerns him more. If given how the team treated him before and how he is now he'd bet spending 5 hours alone with Gai that Naruto was slowly resenting his team or growing rather angry at them.

While of course he didn't want to believe it but for now he would just watch him to be sure.' Damn I knew I have to look out for Sasuke but I don't want that to brake up my team. Maybe I should just pay a little more attention to Sakura as well.'

" Yosh, time for sparring Sakura vs. Naruto Sasuke with me. After half an hour he went back to check on Sakura what he saw shocked him. Naruto had finished him up with a combo where he punched Sakura in the gut. Followed by a high arc kick making her stumble left. Then he kicked her chin up jumped and raped his right leg around her and used his momentum to swing her up in the air. Next could only be described as acrobatic genius, he flipped in mid air and connected with a heel drop kick. Then Leaned forward and grabbed Sakura by the dress and flipped again. This time throwing Sakura a good 25 yards away.

'Why'"Why can't I hit you I could _always _hit you before" " because Sakura-san I stopped holding back" this shocked everyone because he always call her Sakura-chan and this tone of voice unnerved them. Kakashi now, he was confused normally Sakura would pound him for a while till naruto caught her with kage bunshins where had he learned to fight like that.

Sasuke marched right up and demanded naruto teach him that move. Of course classic naruto said " Jealous teme ha" " what was that dobe" " you heard me furu-tsuke-ki" " WHAT FIGHT ME DOBE RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW"Sasuke ranted in his mind ' Nobody calls the almighty avenger, the last of the Great Uchiha clan a fruitcake I'll kick his ass then force him to show me his move if only I could copy it'

he then charged at naruto as he pulled out his dosu( yakuza sword) and swung high. Naruto quickly pulled out Ankou from his summoning scroll and parried the Uchiha. Kakashi was slack jawed" holy expletive" ' where the hell do you get one of those Anko would salivate at this I must stop this Naruto couldn't handle that weapon on his own maybe I should give it to Sasuke he could use weapon training. First must stop naruto.' 

Before he even moved it was over. Naruto had struck the Uchiha several time with only shallow cuts but they looked painful. Sasuke hit the ground with a low thump!. " enough thats all the training for today. Sakura get some rest tomorrow be here at 9. Sasuke go home get some rest" Kakashi drawled head back in his perverted little book. " Naruto stay we need to talk"

So Kakashi led Naruto to a small clearing and got straight to the point. "Yosh give me the scythe" " HELL no this is my scythe" Kakashi's eye narrowed "Naruto your not ready to handle a weapon like that plus you could have really hurt Sasu"

" Oh but if I hadn't than I would have had to dodge his dosu than what would you say"

"even so you need to learn restraint maybe you could show Sasuke how to use it besides it would help your teamw" he was cut off as a very pissed Naruto yelled

" How the expletive (so horrible the author couldn't even think them) do you think that teaching the spoiled brat my style will help with teamwork. He only sees me and Sakura as people not worth his time and you tell me I need to share with him fat chance"

And with that he stormed off. ' that went as well as I could hope some how I don't think I helped at all'

two weeks passed and things returned to the normal schedule, D-ranks. The tension was thick as Sasuke kept asking Naruto about his weapon and his styles he used. The next sparring they had it was Naruto vs. Sasuke. ' Figures it is no wonder that Kakashi sensei stays with him longer he is he that special? No he isn't I'll just show Kakashi that I'm no dead last, he will respect my skills'

" ok guys no fatal moves this is just a spar ( insert pointed look at naruto) you will use straight ninjutsus and kenjutsus. The match is over when I say it is and hajime."

With that Naruto and Naruto pulled out there weapons Sasuke with his katana Kakashi gave him and Comet strike for Naruto. Naruto swung in a horizontal attack that sasuke jumped back. He then went and started seals for his Goukakyou. Naruto then countered with Kaze tama. He created 9 clones and had them spread out. Sasuke dodged more flips and lunges by Naruto and managed to cut him. He smirked thinking he would win. He started more seals and threw out jutsu after jutsu. 

Naruto responded in kind Raiton: Izakuchi no kiba a bolt of lightning shot from his hands and hit the fireball. He then went in to the Ashi taju hi usagi( claim all rights to this) several bunnies made of fire then chased Sasuke and exploded near him knocking his katana away. Then as soon as that happened the he opened with 2 more jutsus Raiton : hara no denki to partially paralyze Sasuke. Followed by Doton: Naiya yougeki( claim rights to) to cover his hands in diamonds and took a cross swipe at Sasuke as he cried out at the stinging in his chest. 

Naruto then flash through 2 seals and jumped shouting Doton: Waizu no meido. All the dirt that was in the clearing turned to black tar then hardened and encased Sakura and Sasuke up to their ankles. Kakashi had enough sense to jump in a near by tree. " ok that's enough good job Sasuke, Naruto work on your execution you were a little slow.

They drilled for about 2 more hours until Kakashi called for a stop" yosh meet back here at noon tomorrow for a mission."


	2. tempest

1

To **Madkilt ; Just to let you know this is not a bashing fic those annoy me to no end. In order for this story to work Naruto needs to be... well angry and what better targets than the ones he sees all the time.**

To **roboguy45; while yes i love a good fight scene. _Repeating The Past_ and _Rising Spiral_ will have lots of fights in them so expect more fights to **come

Chapter 2

Naruto was exhausted. His body hurt in ways he couldn't imagine. He woke up to see MadBull missing. Also wincing at the pain in his side. Quickly getting dressed he put on his clothes and immediately went down the stairs to greet his caretakers. He asked where everyone was and they told him outside.

Following the sounds of grunts he saw Sasuke with his axe trying to practice one of Naruto's kata with it. He shouted "Oi you teme get your hands off my weapon" Sasuke just looked at him and smirked "No, dobe this axe is to nice for you I think I'll keep it. It's not like you could use it well anyway." and continued taunting Naruto.

Pissed that not only had Kakashi not said anything but Sasuke thought he could steal his axe Naruto Pulled out Ankou and attacked. Sasuke. Sasuke being ill equipped dropped MadBull after 5 minutes and Naruto took it back. " Teme next time you take my things I will kick your ass" Sasuke could only scowl as he nursed his wounded pride and his head. Once again he had just tried taking Naruto's axe ever since that run in with Zabuza. He swore he would get stronger and take Naruto's weapons.

Naruto went back to the house to take a look over all his belongings to make sure nothing else was taken. He still had his axe and scythe and training scroll. Noticing the bandages on his arm he looked over his blade and was surprised that after his fight there was little damage.

* * *

Flashback

Simple, go in kill bandits leave. That was what Kakashi had told them. They had traveled far from Konoha to just outside of Kusa/Konoha border. However the bandits were a lot more organized than they thought. So they fought rather well. Kakashi had told Sasuke to stick with Sakura while He took care of the skilled bandits. Naruto being in the back of the group was busy and surprisingly to Sasuke and Sakura holding his own. Sasuke not wanting to be outdone left Sakura and charged. Throwing Kunai he killed three bandits then used Goukakyu to burn another six.

" Good job Sasuke you handled the bandits very well." Kakashi finished stabbing the last bandit in the heart.

" Beat that Dobe"

" Not now teme, wait were is Sakura" Distracted Naruto felt pain in his right side as a bandit sliced open his side. Using a shadow clone to kick that bandit in the balls, he stabbed him between the eyes. Next thing he knew they were talking about how they were going to find Sakura. Sasuke got all tense at the mention of Sakura but still scowled. When he got up suddenly he felt very dizzy and collapsed.

End Flash back

* * *

Finding Kakashi out on the road He spoke before Kakashi said anything. " where is Sakura sensei" Kakashi if it was possible looked even more solemn. " I don't know Naruto. Weren't you supposed to be with her. Remember what I said about teammates. You should of never have left her side. I thought that I could trust you to look after your teammates Naruto" Turning bringing his gaze to Naruto. Naruto, eyes narrowed just growled out " Fuck you Hatake. I always look out for them but even with clones I can't do everything. But I'm sure you forget you told the Uchiha to look after her but no. Something happens and it must be my fault. I was the first one to notice Sakura disappearing. You should have been thinking of a way to rescue her."

Kakashi not liking what he heard responded " I have been Naruto. I can't help think your new attitude is going to your head. The old Naruto wouldn't stand there and question me just try to figure out where Sakura is. On another note how I deal with my **students** (emphasizing the student part) is my concern not yours. When we get back to the village you and I will have a serious talk about that."

" What do you mean back to the village we have to find Sakura."

Kakashi physically slumped. " Naruto the trail is cold and Sasuke's Goukakyou destroyed almost all evidence of were she went we will go back to the village and then launch a rescue party. We move out in an hour pack your things. " Kakashi Still staring turned and walked back to Sasuke to see if he was alright.

" Kuso, I may not like Sakura but that doesn't mean I'll let her die. Besides it takes at least 1 week at our speed to get to the village. Sakura could be dead, lost or worse by then. We have about 2 days to find her or it will be impossible. Kakashi most likely saying that because he never really cared for her. Or he is underestimating the odds. If mister Jonin lost a trail after a couple of days then what good would others be; at least 3 weeks later. I have to find Sakura but Kakashi would stop me. During the break I'll gather what I can and look for Sakura on my own."

Naruto using the off time from his words to Kakashi. Set off in the direction of the fight with the bandits. Finding the place was rather easy. Now he had to recall what his reading of Wei Yan's scroll said.' Look for the path taken in haste for that is always the way. Even generals panic and that is when you can kill them.' Naruto took this into thought, the scroll even mentioned that was how he killed the Wei general Sima Yi who fled the battle of Wu Zhang plains.

Naruto created dozens of kage bunshins and had them spread out. Waiting only ten minutes he checked his equipment. Until he received a call from his clone. 30 minutes to the northwest there was some horribly made path with scattered branches and footprints. When he picked up the branch he saw a few strands of hair, pink hair. ' Don't worry Sakura I'll get you back. He then raced off into that direction.

Back at Camp

Kakashi stood watching Sasuke practice his kata. He felt horrible. He knew he jumped the gun with Naruto. Sighing he resolved to apologize. However the fact remains is that after the fight Kakashi couldn't find a clue. The terrain didn't make it any better. His nin dogs were unable to help as well. 'Kuso Kusa is all jungle grassland and a huge ass swamp. Sakura's scent could have been carried to Iwa or lost in the jungle for all he knew.' He still didn't want to tell Naruto that. Sasuke was partially affected but for the most part said he didn't care. This disturbed him to no end. He may have saw a little of himself in Sasuke but the way he said it was unnerving. Still it was about 11 so they could make good time heading back. After telling Sasuke to prepare to leave he went to find Naruto. Back at the camp he noticed Naruto was missing. His tent was gone and it looked like he was gone for awhile. He cursed now was not the time for this. He had lost one student and now another ran off after the first.

Now he had two choices. Take Sasuke with him and go after Naruto. Or take Sasuke back to the village. Weighing the pros and cons he went with option number two. He needed to make sure that at least one of his students made it back alive. Kusa was not an ally nation and we were only allowed here for three weeks. Staying any longer could cause problems.

Kakashi meeting Sasuke, explained the situation. Sasuke annoyed just asked "were are the kainashi" Kakashi just told him to follow back to the village. Inside he was pissed the Uchiha may be heartless but even he never said anything like that when his team was alive.

Back with Naruto

"Ok, from what Oji-san told me then I should be in the middle of Kusa. They are allied with Iwa and to be caught here would be really bad." following the trail led him across Kusa. To survive he stole what he needed and even robbed a few if their ninja. Raiding a storehouse he noticed that a scroll he took had many fancy designs on it. It had the seal of Kusa and was labeled Scroll of Toyotomi Hideyoshi. Now he remembered it was in his scroll Ancient warriors of the East. Toyotomi was a general that unified what was called Japan and used a Sansetsu staff. Still he would look on this later. He followed his pursuit.

2 weeks later.

Putting his headband away he changed his clothes. (Check my profile for the picture) he then went into the closest town. Fushima was its name. He knew he had heard of it somewhere. But it escaped him. He wandered through town questioning the villagers on any new arrivals in town. He spotted some drunks near a bar.

Remembering that when drunk they gave up just about anything. Dragging a couple to a ally he questioned. " hey I'll buy you a drink if you tell me about anyone new coming here." the drunk plastered beyond all belief told him exactly what he needed. Kusa was signing a new treaty with Iwa. They were going to give them the scroll of Toyotomi and the Tsuchikage a young concubine. Rumors were that it was a leaf Kunoichi. Recognizing it was Sakura he sped off in the direction of the hotels.

At the hotels

Naruto transformed into an average shinobi with an Iwa band an talked to the manager. He said that the deal was in a place called Stonehenge. About 20 kilometers in Iwa's border with Kusa. Iwa had a good slave trade going on and that ninja was going to be sold to the highest bidder. Later on he poisened the manager and went followed the shinobi to Iwa. He failed to notice that he was being watched the whole time by Iwa jonin Honda Tadakatsu and Maeda Keiji. Iwa's Stone Shield and Diamond Fist respectively. They laughed, knowing why the boy was following their comrades they wanted to see what he was going to do. If it got out of hand than they would kill him. Continuing on they left clues for him to find Stonehenge.

At Konoha.

The guards that day were greeted by a strange sight. Two lone ninja were approaching them. After confirming it was Kakashi and Sasuke they asked what happened to his team. They both got his evil eye in return. They knew that look. It was always given when a team loses a member. Kakashi lost two of his students. They knew to give him space.

Telling Sasuke to go home he went to report to Sarutobi. On the way he met with Asuma, Guy, Kurenai and Anko. Asking how was his mission Kakashi told them. " I have failed as a teacher. I couldn't help them when they needed me. Sakura's been captured or killed and Naruto's MIA. In one mission I lost 2/3 of my team. The other jonin just tried to console him but it didn't work. He decided to report knowing Sarutobi might just kill him for losing Naruto in the mission.

Word spread through the village quickly. News of Naruto going missing cheered the population although most were saddened by the fact that they had to lose a innocent, sweet girl like Sakura just to finish off a demon. The rookies took it hard. And morale for them dropped like the (republicans standing in the primary elections) When some of them talked to Sasuke to offer condolences they had to be restrained from killing him. They were angered by his attitude even though he did show some emotion to Naruto and Sakura's situation. Mostly by his flinching every time one of them was mentioned. Ino even slapped him in the face " saying even she and Sakura fight but she would always care about her" Team 7 was put on inactive till they could find replacements. Sarutobi after days of grieving still held hope but knew it was slim they were coming back especially after almost three weeks in foreign territory.

Kakashi kicked himself. He knew Naruto went rouge because to him it seemed Kakashi didn't care. Now he wished to get his students back. Then he would kick Naruto's ass for disobeying orders and nearly getting himself killed if they found him.

With Naruto

Finally after a month he made it to Stonehenge. He saw were Sakura was being hurried in a huge cage with two other girls. He had to think of a plan to get them out. He spent two days thinking of a plan. Tonight he would use kage bunshins to ambush the guards, free the girls and flee. He needed disguises. Thinking he went for mist ninja. Seeing the whole sword tradition they had. If he pulled this off it would put the blame on them. Iwa would say Kiri attacked and stole the Scroll of Toyotomi to use themselves. Provided that Naruto doesn't get caught and killed or tortured then killed.

He was going to wait until nightfall for his plan but when the guards asked if they could test drive the girls he became enraged. He saw a shinobi go into the cage and loosen his belt and walk towards Sakura who was holding another girl. He created many clones and had them attack. Clones appeared and each had a different weapons. The seven chunin or jonin ninja in the clearing had scattered or froze. Some of the clones threw smoke bombs and attacked. Others went in and snatched Sakura and the others. Using Suitai fuchi he made a gas that immobilized the ninjas. It wasn't poisoned but it was like a concentrated stink bomb. The fight only lasted about twenty minutes. Out of the seven ninja guarding Sakura only three were alive. The others looked like they were carved by butchers. Remembering his plan he had a clone yell " We have the scroll lets go". The real Naruto was carrying Sakura piggyback. He was asking Sakura about the two girls with them. She didn't know. Although Naruto's concern was escaping, he wanted Sakura to loosen her grip. Of course immediately jumping him when they saw each other she had a death grip on him. He could tell she was scared out of her mind. He ran until he couldn't anymore. They were about 2 kilometers into Kusa's border were he made camp in a high tree for the night.

While the clones pretended to retreat. One clone was purposefully captured. " I may be captured but Kiri shall rise again. We have been building strength for years and with the scroll we will be closer than ever. " one of the ninja left just stabbed him " you bastard like Kiri could ever hope to match us in combat. You were always the weakest of the five great nations. Smirking the clone detonated exploding tags in its coat.. " Well say hello to those Suna and Konoha bastards for me. After all who won that war" Boom! Seeing something like that coming the jonin ran. The two chunin were killed. Now cursing the jonin was panicking, he lost the concubines and the scroll he was gonna die and promptly shit himself when Tadakatsu and Keiji arrived. " G gomen but we were attacked and the shipment was lost" stuttering like a fool.

Tadakatsu then pulled out his spear" your forgiven" then impaled said ninja. " what do we do about the leaf ninja. Nobunaga-sama will not be pleased with this." Looking to Keiji " tell him we came to late or make something up. I just want to test this leaf nin. See if his fight earlier was just luck if he impresses me we'll let him go. In a few years I might get sent to kill him and that would be fun" Tadakatsu smiling ok but I want a piece of him so don't kill him. I'll give him a head start. Lets make camp"

That night

Naruto leaning against the trunk had made a small fire. Good for him it was high up in a hollow part of the tree. Sakura still had not let go and had her head buried in the crook of his neck. " Ok who are you two. Don't worry I won't hurt you but tell me your names. Why did they try to sell you off. The older looking one about 15 or so responded. " I'm Kasumi and this is my sister Ayane. We were the last females in our clan. Every 10 years our clan sends one female to the Tsuchikage as a peace offering. We were the last ones so they sent us both. " Naruto nodding asked "were you ninjas of Kusa" they nodded. " I can help you but you must tell me what did those nin do to you. When I arrived you all were to afraid to move. " they did test runs of the girls" Ayane explained. " there were ten of us but as the others struggled or fought back they were killed. They said the that the prettiest of us were to be sent to theTsuchikage and they would have fun with whoever is left. We watched as they raped and killed other girls."

"those bastards I'll freaking kick their ass. They are lower then scum." the anger in his voice showing so much anger and the look on his face the girls couldn't help but whimper in fear.

Calming down asks "what of you two? Your free as I'm not going to do anything to you"

Ayane looks to Kasumi and says " we could go with you we have Kusa only techniques after all" Kasumi glaring" that won't work Iwa and Konoha have a lot of our jutsu. Clan law states we are bound to Naruto-sama for him rescuing us anyway we are his vassals" Naruto gaping says " "Now wait a minute" lowering his voice seeing as Sakura had fallen asleep

" I never agreed to that" Kasumi straight faced " by our law to reject us we must kill ourselves"

" Ok, ok I will let you become my vassals just don't do that. Besides I have room for you two."

Ayane giggling " you have no idea of what you agreed to do you" Seeing Naruto's stare " you just agreed to be our master. Konoha can't touch us because we serve you and only you. As female vassals you are expected to have one child with us and find a wife. Basically we tricked you into letting us get a free ride into Konoha and all we had to do was be your servants stressing that part. Plus your cute and I like you" she finished blushing

'Damnit Sarutobi Oji-san was right never make deals unless I know what they fully mean. Sakura's gonna kill me. Maybe i can get out of this. i'll just ask its not like they will stick with it right.'

" you can't be serious"

" yes were serious"

" does that mean I have to "

" yes"

" your sisters "

" we know "

" this is so wrong"

" you can't tell me your not happy about this"

" I am not a pervert"

" Too bad Naruto-sama your stuck with us" ' there goes that plan

" fine I'll do it. But I am not a pervert go to sleep and we will go back to the village soon." going into his tent which was big enough for five he laid down. Careful not to wake Sakura who was still in death grip mode he fell asleep. Ayane and Kasumi snuggling to him for warmth. "Good Night Naruto-sama"

* * *

Not much action I know sorry. I had to set the plot just right so read update and give suggestions. this may or may not be a harem fic. Don't know don't care right now. i'll decide later. if you want translations for any of my stories just email me. I will try to update as soon as possible. don't forget to check my other stories.


	3. Daitoppa

To** Vilkath**

While yes I admit some of Kakashi's tendencies don't add up. Please realize I never said Sasuke had activated it in the first place. As for Kakashi it wouldn't have mattered if Naruto knew or not. He can't just say no to sparring in a **team practice**. Besides there is a difference between insubordination and disobeying orders because you think something is up. Kakashi is biased in this fic, but even with all that he still feels some guilt. Kakashi is portrayed as anyone who has made a mistake. Some no matter how hard can't be fixed that easily.

As for your second review. Kakashi isn't bipolar. He has his issues yes. He can't just say that yes I just lost half my team at least Naruto's gone. Even though most would agree some of the others including Sarutobi would find out and gut him. For Romantic sense I have not decided. Naruto knows that it is dangerous inside the village. Sarutobi knows as well which is why he is helping him in the first place. Sarutobi is trying to keep Naruto **happy and in the village**. As for Sakura I will neither confirm nor deny if she will be with anyone or improve by leaps and bounds. You will see why her actions are that way in a chapter or two.

To** LonewolfBloodstorm**

Naruto no longer cares for her in the romantic sense. However his nindo remains and even as dense as he is he knows what could happen to her. He will still go out of his way to care for his teammates. As for Sakura's progress after this, well you will have to wait and see. As for her becoming the swordswoman from Guilty Gear I'm not telling anything. I may model her after someone else. I'll even make a poll for Sakura's change if it makes you happy.

To **chm01**

I apologize if the story seems a bit rushed. I'll fix that. However I will not make it so that it takes forever and a day to have the story progress. I really want to get the story rolling along.

Chapter 3

It was early in the morning. The makeshift group of Naruto, Sakura, Ayane and Katsumi made the way from the Kusa border. Ten kilometers from the Konoha border. Naruto called for a stop for lunch. Making enough clones he used some to catch fish, patrol and gather supplies. As he sat down he wondered

' What will happen when I get to the village? What will Kakashi say? I wonder if Oji-san is keeping the council in line? Besides I not only rescued Sakura have new allies that know secrets of Kusa and Iwa, they wouldn't try anything right? Damn, this is to complicated. Right now I've got to get home, I'll worry about the reaction later. I really need to talk to Sakura. She is too quiet and won't go but three feet from me if she is awake. Not once has she mentioned Sasuke or Kakashi. I need to talk to her now.'

" Hey Ayane-chan Katsumi-chan can you give me a couple minutes with Sakura alone please."

"Sure Naruto-sama call us when your ready to head out"

Naruto watching them leave walked up to Sakura, who was staring off into space. He sat right infront of her. " Sakura look at me" She avoided his gaze and looked at the ground. " Sakura what is wrong tell me." Once again she said nothing" Grabbing her chin he forced her to look at him. " Sakura please tell me what's bothering you. Is it because of what they did to those" Sakura slapped his hand away.

"I- I hate them. How could they do that to those girls Naruto. How could they do that to an 8 year old. An eight year old little girls. At first I knew that I would be saved. I thought that Sasuke would save me. I had dreamed he would or at least with Kakashi's help he would. I di - didn't want you to save me because I liked Sasuke. So I waited, after a couple weeks they never came and I realized I had been left behind. I thought that you might do that but never Sasuke. After that, Iwa nin started to torture and rape some of the girls. I watched as a girl my age named Hana was raped. Every day for five days they raped and mutilated her. Then they killed her by slicing or her hands and letting her bleed to death before they left her by the side of the road. It was horrible."

By this point she was sobbing uncontrollably. Naruto not sure what to do let her finish. He could see that she was trembling now. He knew she was very upset but what he heard next changed his recent views of Sakura completely.

" Naruto, I was scared. When you showed up I was relived. I knew somehow some way you would get me out of there. Just like when we went to Takigakure. Thank you Naruto for saving me. I just wish that Sasuke and Kakashi would at least give me at least a quarter of the time you give me. I just feel so useless, with how I always have to be saved. "

Naruto, eyes softening just hugged and let her cry all her problems out. He stroked her hair and just shushed her. Sakura melting into him just grabbed the front of his Jacket and tried to pull her self into his chest.

" Na- Naruto do you think I'm useless. " "No Sakura-chan your not useless you're my teammate you can be stronger you just have to try." Calming Sakura just stayed there rapped up in Naruto's arm. She whispered " Arigatou Naruto-kun at least you won't abandon me" Although Naruto heard her he said nothing.

' What does she mean by at least I won't abandon her. Maybe she means Ino or Kakashi or something. She couldn't mean anything else can she? I'll find out later' " Sakura we should get back."

In the trees

" Ayane what did she mean" " Simple Katsumi before she must have never treated him well and now she realizes how much she needs him. I studied psychology as one of my jobs as a chunin. Right now I would ay she has a mix of BPD and DPD. Borderline personality disorder is basically being emotionally unstable seeing as she is a fresh gennin she must be shocked at what happened. DPD is her dependency on one person or thing. Basically with what happened and the information she gave Naruto-sama she is still shaken up but is having abandonment issues. If she can help it she will never let Naruto out of her sights or remain as close to him as possible. "

Ayane looking back at Sakura only sighed " does that mean we have to compete with her for his attention or is it that she will try to be like his best friend." Katsumi's brow tightened " I don't know. It could be the case. I have never seen any type of relationship like that turn physical there is something else were missing. Oh well it looks like they are heading back lets go"

* * *

Iwagakure

Nobunaga Oda, the Yondaime Tsuchikage. After killing the Sandaime and ending the civil war that hit Iwa after the loss in the last war had immediately built back up the military. He expected perfection and would not tolerate failure to an extent. He waited patiently for his new package. He had forced Kusa to sign a treaty with them. They had to give up a few kunoichi to him and some scrolls on jutsu or strategy every five years. It worked and he wanted this time's shipment. Kusa even said they would toss in a leaf Kunoichi to top it off. He couldn't be happier.

A knock on the door snapped him out of his thoughts. " Enter he barked. In stepped Tadakatsu and Keiji the top ninja in Iwa. He smiled those to never failed but he had to admit he wouldn't willingly bring himself to fight those two. As strong as he is those two were the only ones to not get killed in battle with the leaf's Yondaime and had fifteen years of training on him. " So where is my new friends at?" Tadakatsu sighed " Not here the shipment was intercepted and all valuable things were taken even the scrolls we had in the crate."

Nobunaga not pleased slammed his hand on his desk " Unacceptable how? Who the hell could have done it. They were less than .2 kilometers form Stonehenge where were the ninjas I stationed there. What of my new ladies." Keiji only looked bored " Now thats some fire ha, but even they were taken. " Nobunaga's face burned with rage " who did this I want their head. The two kunoichi Kusa sent were from the Houseki Atae clan. They are the wealthiest clan in the shinobi world. They can use any substance and manipulate it to become precious jewels, even water. They could have brought great wealth to the rock. How did this happen."

" you tell him this time Honda and I will write the report" Tadakatsu growled " Lazy ass ninja you took the easy job your reports are always about a paragraph at best" " I know thats why I chose it ahah"

Nobunaga listened with interest on how a leaf gennin did that much on his own. He would have to do some recon on this kid to see where he came from. For now the question is what to do with him. Technically the leaf could declare war because our ally captured their ninja when she was given a pass in their territory for no reason. If he made it a case he would look bad.

"Here is what I want you to do. Take this story and spread it out through the ranks. Make sure other countries know and tell them said ninja will be hunted down if sent in out borders or our allies borders. If he is good then the leaf will keep him away from us, so we don't have to deal with him or if he gets caught then we can use him. However I'm making it a note any ninja to see him report to me. If the opportunity arises then I will send one of you to kill him, he has slighted our honor and it will not be tolerated. Dismissed"

Keiji rose form his chair " Sir what about the situation in the south of Suna and Konoha. Breeze country just fell. Someone conquered the south. Under the banner of Wu. I have no idea what it means, but their forces are massive and if they see it will strike us too."

" I will deal with that later. In the next ten years we could be in the fourth great shinobi war and right after that we may have to deal with Wu. Led by the Tiger of Jiang Dong, Sun Jian decedent of Sun Tzu. This war may kill us all. Then there is Wei and Cao Cao forces to the west of us now. We can't worry about Wu yet. Or we can use the leaf to weaken Wu then crush both. Go start preparations We are going to Finish this fight with Wei once and of all. We are At WAR! "

10 kilometers outside of Konoha

Naruto set camp."Ok it is six now we set camp and go to the village at noon tomorrow. Everyone get rest you understand." that night Naruto stared at the stars. He noticed one of the stars fade out a fall. ' what does that mean I hope its good.' Something moved he tensed. He looked and saw Sakura shivering in her sleeping bag. He got up unzipped his jacket and laid it over her. She quickly grabbed it close. " Good night Sakura... chan"

* * *

The Gates

the group slowly made their way to the gates. The guards looking at them could only stare as two kids seemingly wearing Konoha head bands and two other girls just walk right up to them. They notice its Naruto and for some reason Kami decided it was not his day. " you demon what are you doing here. Do us a favor and die will ya." the other guard said nothing and looked bored.

" Get the fuck out of our way we have to report in to Hokage-sama"

" not a chance Demon, I don't believe for a second that you are simply coming back with three girls what kind of sick things did you do with them."

" I did nothing you fool I'm Uzumaki Naruto and this is Haruno Sakura and two of our companions reporting in from a mission. Let us through or I'm gonna kick your ass." the second guard just coughed a little and stepped back. " Try it demon scum then I'll take those two fine girls and show them a real man. " Causing everyone to roll their eyes.

" Girls, step back let me kick his ass" Summoning Ankou Naruto got into his stance. The chunin unsheathed a normal katana and charged. He tried to stab and Naruto parried. Going for a horizontal swing Naruto cut his vest in half. " you'll pay for that demon shit" pointing the sword down he tries to stab Naruto in the foot only for him to jump back. Spinning Naruto took the bottom of his scythe and used the star to stab the chunin in the face. Stepping back the chunin wiped his face. He proceeded to do seals "Goukakyou no jutsu" shooting a fireball towards Naruto. Using kawarimi with a log Naruto sped through seals of his own. "Ranmyaku Ame" Instantly the sky turned a deep black. No clouds were there but the moon was an orange red. It appeared that the sun was rising to the east. The light was blue instead of yellow. Pouring down from the sky was rain. Looking at it closely the chunin freaked out. It was like some kind of metallic blood. Looking up there were corpses and limbs about.

Settling into a defensive stance he waited for Naruto to try to strike. He blinked. One thing in a fight you should never do is blink when defending. He did just for a second because of the rain. His left shoulder ripped open in a spray of blood. He screamed. Next Naruto flipped over him and ran swinging his scythe back. He sliced into the leg of the chunin. Since his blade is curved he stabbed the other leg before he pulled back. He sliced him just above the knee on his left leg but stabbed him in the right leg. Turning he swung up cutting the chunin on his back. He turned and swung wildly. This went on with both of them taking strikes against each other. Naruto had several cuts and a gash on his face. Putting Ankou away he went through more seals "Bolero no Hi."(guess the reference) Black flames rose around the chunin and began to engulf everything. They seemed to dance as a low slow tune played. Burning the chunin in his arms the flames pulled together from the ring to form a small red ball that exploded.

When the chunin opened his eyes after being knocked for a loop. He saw that the world had returned to normal. He couldn't move his arms or legs unless he felt immense pain. The other guard still coughing seeing his partner " Dumbass, you lost to a gennin cough cough even one that hasn't been properly prepared to fight. You deserved that ass kicking cough cough you got"

"Shut it you bastard" Naruto went back to the girls when an ANBU team showed up. " Uzumaki you and your companions will be coming in for questioning now. Refuse and we will bring you in by force." Katsumi and Ayane moved closer to Naruto and pulled out kunai.

" nice try but for me to do that I would first have to report to the Hokage, since I haven't done that no go now move." Naruto not playing anymore had to finish this. He was tired, almost out of chakra, and he doesn't know if Katsumi and Ayane can hold themselves from the ANBU. Sure they could never catch him but that was different from a fight.

" STAND DOWN " turning they see the Sandaime there with an annoyed look on his face. " ANBU please take the chunin to the prison ward of the hospital for medical attention. Make sure he doesn't leave. Dismissed! Naruto I'm glad to see you back. Please Sakura and your new friends to my office, Kakashi is already there.. Hayate thank you for alerting me of what happened here." Walking through the village was odd. Normally everyone would glare at Naruto. They just stared at Sakura. As if they expected her to be dead. Katsumi and Ayane were relieved because with the other three they were seemingly ignored. Although it did piss them off that the only ones to notice them were staring at Ayane's ass or Katsumi's rack.

In Sarutobi's office everyone took a seat. Kakashi staring at Naruto and Sakura wondering how the hell they made it back. " Naruto, it is good to see you but first you have some explaining to do. Like why you disobeyed a direct order, ran off to who knows where and who are your two friends."

Shifting uncomfortably he responded. " Well, when we ran into the bandits we did as told and fought them. During the battle Sakura had been captured by some of the fleeing ones. I was injured and had to rest. When I cane to I had asked Kakashi where was Sakura and he responded he didn't know. He told me that the trail was lost and that we should go back to the village and launch a rescue party." Sarutobi frowned that was not how Kakashi said it. "Naruto from the fight how long were you out" "He told me about two days" seeing Sarutobi motion to continue " So I basically packed my things from camp and left to go find Sakura. I had to follow them across Kusa to Iwa."

Sarutobi sighed, only Naruto was crazy enough to go into hostile territory and make it back in one piece. " I had found out that Kusa makes tributes to Iwa every five years to maintain their alliance. Every five years they give Iwa some scrolls on jutsu and a few girls from the village to give to the Tsuchikage. Sarutobi slammed his fist on the desk " despicable bastards who is the Tsuchikage Naruto" Slightly afraid of the look he got. Told him. " Oda, Nobunaga Oda he is the big shot. So anyway I tracked them to the meeting place. Somewhere called Stonehenge. It turned out that they had several girls there. Along the way they would have their fun with a girl then kill them. When I got there only Sakura, Ayane-chan and Katsumi-chan were left. They were planning on giving Sakura to the Tsuchikage. I had ambushed them. Using several shadow clones henged into mist nins. I attacked, rescued the girls and fled. Just before I had moved the girls were supposed to be picked up by Iwa's best ninja. I then made my way back to the village. When I made a deal with these two. "Pointing to Ayane and Katsumi) The one with red hair is Katsumi chunin of Kusagakure no sato and the one with violet hair is Ayane also chunin. I had agreed to let them be my vassals in exchange for them to be allowed here " Sarutobi fell over backwards at that. Kakshi still staring " Damn, lucky bastard"

Sarutobi finally getting back up. " Naruto what you did was reckless, dangerous and suicidal. If it wasn't for the fact that you had planned most of your moves out we could have lost you and Sakura. I will have to suspend your ninja license for a month. Your punishment would be worse but you have not only rescued a teammate but brought us two new shinobi. What are your full names for the record." Looking at each other. " My name is Katsumi Houseki Atae and my sister Ayane."

" Well on behalf of Konoha welcome. Now I want this silent no one is to speak of this from now on. If the village found out we have Houseki Atae members in the village they would do everything to get your bloodline. It is why Kusa has stayed a village. Iwa takes most of its clients, so your clan makes enough jewels so that the village will stay afloat. Ok, I must talk to Sakura alone for a few minutes. Naruto take your friends on a tour and we will talk about your housing problem later. Kakashi not a word of this to anyone got it" At Kakshi's nod he left in a puff of smoke.

* * *

Council chambers

" Kakashi why have you barged into a council meeting? How dare you" bowing with all do respect honored councilman but I have news you should here"

A member in the lower rows stood up " and what news is so important we are discussing a celebration for the death of Kyuubi."

" Well Naruto returned to the village today 'a lour uproar form the council showing their distaste.' anyway he returned with Haruno Sakura safely. 'Another scream this time of joy form one Haruno Momo' He also has two vassals. Both girls are from the Houseki Atae clan. "

Up in the top row a member stood . His voice rough and deep. " thank you Kakashi for the information. Please leave while we try to figure out how to get the girls to spread their bloodline in the village. Now I think we should get one male form every clan to attempt to seduce those girls to keep the bloodline."

In the village

The trio walked through the village. On their way back to Naruto's apartment. When " Hey look it's the loser" Turning they see Kiba and the other members of the rookie 9 except Choji and Hinata. Running over he looks to the girls " Hey why don't you ditch this loser and maybe we can go some where nice." Katsumi drop kicked him " No and don't insult Naruto-kun"

" I know you guys are wondering what happened so lets find a place. Leading them to a nice restaurant he said " Questions now" Shino calm as ever " Naruto were is Sakura-san" Naruto nodding says" She is with Sarutobi Oji-san and she is fine. Next pointing to Shikamaru. "Troublesome who are your friends Naruto" " I am Ayane Houseki Atae and this is my sister Katsumi. We are originally from Kusagakure but we have joined the leaf for personal reasons isn't that right Naruto-kun" Ino having her flabber gasted when she saw Naruto without the jumpsuit snapped to attention. " Wait what you mean your with him. Why not someone like Sasuke-kun." " One because we like Naruto and couldn't care less about this Sasuke person and two your not jealous are you." Ino's eyes took a dark look " No I'm not, and what do you mean **we,** your not both dating him are you?" Smirking they both grabbed Naruto arms and replied " Yes, isn't that right Naruto-kun" they purred. Ino fainted, Shino just sat there, and Kiba was praying to whatever deity to bestow upon him such luck with two hot girls. Saying good bye they went to his apartment.

" Ok you two have the bedroom and I have the couch. We will meet back up with Oji-san tommorow" Leaving to do their own things he went to shower and half way through he felt violated. Looking out he saw a hole in his wall and on the other side was Katsumi looking in on him. Stepping out of the shower and putting his towel on he walked out. " Mind telling me what that was about hmm" " I was curious and besides its not like I was hurting anyone right." Sighing Naruto couldn't keep the blush off his face. " Whatever just don't make it a habit." Laying down he drifted off to sleep. He woke up the next morning with Ayane draped over him. He proceeded to freak out and fall off the couch taking Ayane with him. Landing with her on his chest with their legs tangled. Katsumi walking into the room just shook her head. " Ayane I know we agreed to share but you could at least wait a day before jumping him jeez"

Later on Sarutobi was waiting on in his office. " Naruto and friends please have a seat. Now the council has demanded that wwe arrange to marry Ayane and Katsumi to Sasuke or another clan member. Kakashi must have opened his mouth, he was never able to keep a secret like this. I'll give him D-rank missions while your on probation. I told them no since they are your vassals and any deal has to be made through you, or you can start your own clan because of the girls background. If so you must find at least four other wives of your choosing. Now is there anything else you didn't mention yesterday."

Naruto pulled out everything he had taken from the crates in Kusa. " Yea there are several scrolls of training methods some on low level jutsus and one on how to make Iwa a new type of armor. I also have the scroll of Hideyoshi Toyotomi and inside is its weapon. " Sarutobi pondered this for a minute. " Well Naruto-kun you may keep the scroll of Hideyoshi as in if the council found out they can't force you to give it up. I have to see the jutsu and armor scrolls though. If there is anything we can use then it will go to our shinobi but if I come across anything useful you can have it. " " oh yea I have one last scroll I couldn't open it but it has the seal of Iwagakura, Kusagakure and two other seals I don't know. "

Tossing the scroll to him Sarutobi instantly recognized the symbols. " The other two are the seals of Amegakure and Numagakure a protectorate of Iwa. " Reading over the scroll Sarutobi eyes widened and he visibly started sweating. " Naruto this is incredible. You stumbled upon something of great concern to the village. I am awarding you pay for the completion of three S-rank missions. One for rescuing Sakura, one for bringing the Houseki Atae bloodline to Konoha and one for this scrol right here.that should cover your rent and bills for a new apartment. I can't tell you what it says until I investigate. "

Confused Naruto had no idea of what he was talking about. " What do you mean." Sarutobi tensing, trying to figure out to reveal this information. " Well since the founding of villages there are more countries than they teach about in the academy. Since we only deal with a few we never tell you of the others. There are 22 countries to the west of Iwa. 17 south of fire country and anothe 8 on the eastern side of Kiri. The most powerful of those countries. Wei to the west of Iwa. Wu south of us and Shu east of Kiri. By themselves they would wipe the elemental countries out. The only thing that stops them is the other countries that they are constantly at war with and the fact that we have several alliances here. However from what I've read these three have almost total control of their regions and might vie for more power. The problem stems from the fact that we may be headed for war with Iwa again at this rate then we would have to deal with Wu. It looks like we have about 8 years before they fully rebuild the forces they lost. I must use that time to prepare. Good work Naruto. I will call you if anything comes up."

one month later

Team 7 met up at the usual spot for team training.Naruto was leaning against a tree listening to a stolen Ipod he got from Kusa. Sakura was silent staring at Sasuke to only shake her head and look at NAruto then repeat the process. Sasuke just brooded. Kakashi was on time for once so everybody started to listen. " Ok, eight months from today are the chunin exams. Now I want you all prepared so I have decided to up your training. ' yea right you mean the teme's training' so Sakura here is a scroll after you master everything from that come to me for the next one. Sasuke your with me, I have you set up to learn from some of my Anbu friends. " Seeing Sasuke's smirk he continued " Naruto... Well I don't really have anything planned for you so I would suggest trying to find another team to join on missions and such. You should be fine for awhile. In 6 months you are to report back here were we will begin missions again."

" What do you mean you don't have anything for me I am a part of this team too you know."

" Listen Naruto its not that I don't want to help you its just that Sasuke and Sakura need a lot more help right now. You already strong enough to be a chunin anyway. I'll tell you what how about for the last two months before the exams I teach as many jutsus as you can learn alright. Besides you have terrible chakra control you should spend the next couple of months on the basics."

Scowling Naruto stood up " Thanks but no thanks, you trash always making excuses. The only reason you passed us was to train Sasuke anyway wasn't it. Fuck you, I'm tired of you holding me back and I'm tired of the bullshit I put up with from people like you. Except for Sakura You and your uchiha can go suck a fat one." With that he turned and ran out of the training grounds.

Sakura spoke up " Sensei do you think thats fair to Naruto, I mean he didn't get anything right."

" Now sakura it may seem I'm being unfair but I will make it up to him later. Besides, he does need to work on the basics. Besides I planned on spending two months with each of you personally to help you. Naruto jumped the gun and I suppose that would be my fault. But don't worry he'll be back." Creeping Sakura out because he finished with that upside down eye smile.

7 ½ months later

Team 7 met again. Kakashi words never held true. Sakura was quite annoyed he had only spent the last few days with her. Sure he left a few scrolls every few weeks but still he had never spoken to her in that time frame. The last few months were good to her she had learned much and even got her friend Ino back. Naruto spent much of his time going over scrolls that Sarutobi would give him. His training was pushed even when he did things with other teams. Kakshi was waiting. In two days was the chunin exams. He could show of the last four months of one on one training with Sasuke. He knew that Sakura and Naruto would hate him but he hoped he could explain it away. Besides after Sasuke became a chunin he could then sit back and spend more time with his other students provided they didn't quit. Well he would see tomorrow.

Sarutobi sat at his desk. Head in his hands. He was too old for this. Not only did he have to deal with his council but a possible war with Iwa and its allies. Now he gets a message from WEi, Wu and Shu that they were sending teams this year. Curse his luck. The only good thing is that he hasn't seen hide nor hare of Orochimaru since he went rouge. He was looking at the grim future. A new dawn of war. And it all started at the chunin exams.

**Author's notes**. Expect the whole chunin exams and aftermath in the next chapter. including what Naruto did in those last seven months. Still haven't decided on the pairing. Any suggestions for the plot will be appreciated and i may incorperate them into my syory. read and review.


	4. Akataifu

To **Kagomegirl021**

Sasuke and Kakashi have filled their current roles in the story. Yes they will come back later but no what I have planned comes much later for them. No I won't go out of my way to bash them either.

To **LonewolfBloodstorm**

That would be funny you will just have to wait.

To **KingKakashi**

Yes I already explained that to **Vilkath**. However even those put on trial for the holocaust in WW2 still felt remorse on **some level** even though they did hate Jews, or those cops who beat Rodney King (they should burn). Same principle. All those in power who abuse others for their agendas rarely fix the problem in itself. Saddam, Stalin, Hitler, Mao Zedong, Fidel Castro, and Vlad the Impaler need I go on.

To **scman87**

Later that's all I'll say and no Kakashi really doesn't really know what to do if Naruto or Sakura become chunin. He has never had a gennin team before this is all new to him.

To **specialk18**

Yo I made that part as a farce. In almost all fics, Naruto with some skills or special abilities is forced into several relationships. You know if that were to happen he'd get a harem. I'm not saying if he will actually get one or get a different girl. He has two girls/servants with a powerful bloodline that the village can't touch without his say so. They need his permission to do anything to the girls at all (like full diplomatic immunity). The pairings only express the personal bonds between the two characters and most likely will have a minor effect on the story. Please note to everyone that this is fan fiction not everything is set in stone things change. Muahahaha.

* * *

**Last time**

Sarutobi sat at his desk. Head in his hands. He was too old for this. Not only did he have to deal with his council but a possible war with Iwa and its allies. Now he gets a message from Wei, Wu and Shu that they were sending teams this year. Curse his luck. The only good thing is that he hasn't seen hide nor hare of Orochimaru since he went rouge. He was looking at the grim future. A new dawn of war! And it all started at the chunin exams.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Naruto collapsed and fell to the ground. He had spent the last seven months on his own. He did train with Sakura and Hinata but spent most of his time with "his girls". They had taught Naruto everything they knew. From nature chakra to psychology to torture. Although everyday he had to fight as if his life depended on it. Ayane was particularly viscous during spars. (Think Anko except she doesn't like blood that much). Katsumi fought dirty. Who knew he would constantly fight a girl who wore the most pleasant outfits in fights. More than once was Naruto hit with a jutsu for appreciating Katsumi's beauty at the wrong time.

Flashback

Naruto was resting in the shade of a tall tree. Waiting for Katsumi to show up. Ayane was leaning her head against his chest and slightly snoring. When Katsumi dropped down she threw shuriken at Naruto. Ayane seemed to wake up and jump away. One shuriken manage to slice Naruto's shirt. He then jumped back and was about to call out his favorite jutsu when " Oi Naruto like what you see" Now Naruto did the dumbest thing in the world. He looked. When in the heat of battle and your enemy says look here you never should. It is a quick way to die. But, he looked and Katsumi was wearing her a very nice outfit (her red and white one from DOA 4.) He was then reminded of the fight when Ayane stabbed him in the ass with a kunai. Then gave him a wicked kick in his back sending him to Katsumi who kicked him straight up then jumped. As she did hundreds of Sakura petals fell as she twisted and smashed her fist in Naruto's face. As Naruto fell he touched the petals. Before he hit the ground he noticed that every petal cut his skin on contact.

When he woke up Katsumi and Ayane explained this is how their clan fights. They can imbue anything in diamond hard shields or blades. Everything they touch can be covered in jewels. The only thing Naruto learned was the clan's defense. He used about a fourth of his chakra to harden his body. It didn't look like anything changed but he could be hit by kunai.. In the eye without harm. However he noted that he couldn't fight anyone who used electricity. When he spared with Ayane she used **raiton rensarai** to shock the hell out of him. As he lay twitching she told him the one weakness was lighting. The gems of the earth are wonderful conductors, but he could turn his armor any gem color he wanted..

After testing it Naruto found that the gems color also boosted resistance and weaknesses. If he made gold armor, a raiton jutsu would not shock him, but water ones force would be multiplied against him. The last thing he learned was Kusa's secret technique Hijutsu Entai no Inori. It allowed him to convert all his chakra for medical jutsu's. So with his healing factor he could patch up his teammates. He also had a basic understanding of pressure points and tenketsu but still was a long way away.

Though he did training he did a lot of missions. He could remember all the things he did. He went to Wave with an older gennin team. Zabuza killed two of the members. Naruto managed to kill him by going berserk which also killed Gato in the chakra backlash. He felt bad. He had taken Haku's life from her and she agreed to come back to Konoha she was still depressed. Currently she was still mourning since he had been back for three days. He would check on her tomorrow. Then there was Snow country and Takigakure. Naruto just couldn't catch a break with his missions. Everything turned A-rank on him he wished for some r&r, but he wasn't going to get it. Today he was to meet his team.

* * *

Sakura

She had definitely grown as a kunoichi and person. She had went to a weapon shop in the village for more practical training and met a girl named Tenten. Sakura had chosen two crimson and white daggers about twenty inches longs. Held blade down for hours she would practice. Using her blades in a rhythmic dance. The blades leaving a pink trail as they seemed to cut the very air itself. Naruto had gotten her some scrolls on knife fighting.

This was her chance. The training she spent with Tenten or at home was the only thing that kept her from Naruto. She would always train near him. The chunin exams were in a few days and she would show Naruto how strong she was. At the thought of Naruto she couldn't help but blush.

Flashback

Sakura was only a month into her training. She was exhausted and the hot springs were her only comfort. Naruto wasn't home. So as she soaked and relaxed in one of Konoha's joint springs she was surprised to see Naruto and his girls walk in. For awhile she went unnoticed and just watched them. Naruto spent awhile-massaging Ayane's back and Sakura couldn't help but feel jealous. Naruto always did things like that to Sakura and the girls but only when Sakura was tired or getting clingy to him. Ayane had the most content look on her face and Sakura wished that was her. Once he was done he sat back and lowered his waist to the water. Katsumi wanting some form of affection quickly snuggled up into his shoulder.. Naruto had wrapped his arm around her and without knowing it put his hand on her ass.

Sakura's eyebrows shot way up at this since she had never seen that type of bond between them. Katsumi eyes widened as she looked into Naruto's eyes. Naruto who had a look of pure bliss noticed Katsumi's eyes and wondered what Katsumi was looking at. Until he figured out were his hand was. To make sure he was right gave it a squeeze. Causing to Katsumi to groan as Ayane giggled.

His eyes widened to dinner plates as he realized what he just did. Katsumi giggled and smirked " I knew you liked me Naruto-sama are you taking us up on that offer now." Naruto stuttered a few unheard words before Katsumi kissed him. Loving the feeling of a kiss he deepened it and pulled Katsumi close to him. When his other hand started to travel south Sakura was desperately trying to sneak away. She didn't want to watch this even if inner Sakura was taking notes. ' **Cha that should be you. We would be so much better. I bet Naruto could take us over the**'

She shook her head 'Bad thoughts even though it looks like Katsumi figured out something of Naruto'. Getting up in a hurry she knocked a rock into the water. Alerting the other three to her presence. Naruto looking up to see Sakura couldn't help but ogle her.

"Oi Sakura-chan how long have you been watching" he stuttered out. Ayane only smirked "Sakura if you wanted to join you can. I'm next though so sit tight." Sakura turned red and took two steps before turning and leaving. However she forgot to put her towel back on showing off her goods to Naruto. ' Damn she is hot. Maybe a couple wives thing wouldn't be so bad.'

"Damn Sakura-chan why did you hide your looks " But Sakura was gone.

End Flashback.

* * *

Sasuke

The last Uchiha spent his last few months well. He had done no missions and had not seen hide nor hair of his teammates. He did somewhat miss constantly rejecting Sakura as her reaction amused him greatly but he thought no more of it. Kakashi was adamant in his training of the Sharingan.

Flashback

"Ok, Sasuke I will explain this once, the Sharingan is the perfect shinobi tool with it you can become truly powerful. That does not mean you will be unstoppable but with true work you could be the best this village has ever seen. I doubt by the end of these months Naruto's sudden burst in chakra control or jutsu or whatever he learned will match. Since the Sharingan requires little actual training you are going to copy every last jutsu, stance and move I make for as long as possible. Then once that is over I will be teaching you my style and it will be brutal. I have no doubt you will get it and ace the chunin exams. " Seeing Sasuke's smile he couldn't help but think.

' geez you think after losing to Naruto his ego would go down.the only reason i let Guy win our little contests is becuase the poor fool can't get a date. Not that i have ever had one but still. Sadly I'm stuck with this one with less personality than a bag of dirt. Damn it I hate stroking his ego damn you council. You may have ordered this but I still don't have to teach him those jutsu. Like hell I'm giving him ANBU training. Look at what happened to Itachi and you want me to give his brother the same thing.'

Sasuke smirked this is so easy. He activated his doujutsu and got to work.

Flashback end

Team training grounds.

The team met up at seven. Kakashi was on time. No book or creepy smile not even his usual indifferent attitude. Sakura who was leaning against Naruto Could only gape at him. " ok since we have been in training in the last couple of months we should be ready for the chunin exams. Sakura, Naruto I 'm sorry for the last few months but promise I will be a better sensei" Naruto chose not to respond and only looked to Kakashi with a blank stare.

' crap that's not good. I really screwed up. Oh well I have some scrolls for him after the first exams. What has Sakura been doing. I can tell she's grown hmmm'

" Yosh now the chunin exams are today. I hope you all have prepared well for this day and are in top form. This year we have decided to change the way things are done. "

Sakura perked up " ano what do you mean sensei"

Kakashi smiled although no one could really tell. " Simple before we would have given you a written test, a survival exam and a one on one tournament. Now we have something different. It will all be explained when you get to the academy there they will explain the new system we have in place. I want to say that I wish you all the best and that each of you have grown into admirable shinobi. Go get them"

"Thanks for the oh so inspiring speech _sensei_ did you come up with that yourself"

'two can play that game Naruto, Guy has yet to beat me'

Still smiling " Nope Naruto I got it off my morning Wheaties box." Causing Naruto to smack his forehead in annoyance.

"For once can you be serious jeez."

"Oh but I am I always know when the next Icha Icha book will come out"

"Your such a pervert I'm ashamed to have known you."

"It was no pleasure watching you run around in orange either."

"So unlike you with your haircut, did you sleep on one side or what at least I look good in orange"

"Now my haircut has nothing to do with the fact that that suit was brighter than the sun"

"Oh yea at least I had fashion sense you wear like eight colors.( in the anime Kakashi is sporting at least four different colors at all times.) Did you fight some five year olds with finger paint and lose"

"That was low. Now as much as I would like to continue this wonderful conversation you have a test to take. I suppose I could give these ramen coupons to Kiba or something."

"You evil bastard tainting the pure food of the gods, ramen with dog boy. The gods shall weep in pain." Smack! Naruto's face soon met the dirt.

"Baka we have a test to take and if we pass I'll get Ayane-san to make you ramen deal" "Whatever you say Sakura-chan, that hurt worse than normal how strong did you get. "

"You'll see Naruto-kun" She then proceeded to giggle.

"Only a loser such as you would eat ramen."

"Yea and when you finally lose the ducks ass hairstyle I'll be over here in the holy sanctuary of Ichiraku ramen dinning on " Smack! Smack! smack!

"Ow what was that for"

"You both are being idiots and besides we have something to do now lets go."

"At least you hit him to"

"Oh Naruto you will find out later on tonight maybe Ayane will help this time"

" Now, now Sakura-chan no need for that"

* * *

The Academy

Team 7 made its way into the Academy to one of the larger rooms. Sakura paused at the door and took a deep breath. Naruto put his hand on her shoulder and smiled at her. As Sasuke opened the door he heard a squeal. " Sasuke-kun you made it." Only to miss as Sasuke did a kawarimi with Naruto. " Ino get off Naruto-kun." When Ino realized her mistake she blushed and ran back to her team."

"So you made it here to mendokuse" Team 7 turned to find the rest of the rookie nine standing there in a group. Walking over " Hello Hinata-chan how have you been."

" I .. I .. am fine Nar.. Naruto-kun. My fa father would .. like to meet.. you after th the exams today." Kiba growled ' first Naruto has those two girls now he is after my Hinata-chan. I'll show him then Hinata will be mine and if I'm lucky those other two' he shook his head to stop his thoughts. " Leave Hinata alone you bastard"

"Can you rookies keep it down your making to much noise." Every looked at the new comer who introduced himself as Kabuto. "You guys should keep it down. Those Ame-nin have short tempers so it would be not be good to get on their bad said."

Sakura after listening to him asked, " Kabuto-sempai how many exams have you taken. "

He smiled this would be my seventh exam but I have collected info on a lot of the competition . If you have a name and a description I'm sure my nin info cards have that person."

Sasuke smirked this was his chance on some key information. Over the last two weeks he met some rather interesting fighters and one girl dare he admit it that he liked a lot. " Sabaku no Gaara, Rock Lee , Houseki Atae Katsumi." Kiba in a chance to embarrass Naruto spoke " Uzumaki Naruto"

Shuffling his cards he pulled out four. " First Rock Lee, he graduated a year before you as the dead last. He is on a team with Hyuuga Neji and Soramei Tenten. He has done 40 D-rank and 3 C-rank missions. He is best at taijutsu and is unable to do ninjutsu or genjutsu. Ok next is Gaara he is the son of the current Kazekage with his brother and sister as teammates. He has done 20 C-ranks and 1 B-rank missions and has never been injured on a mission." Causing all the rookies except Naruto and Sasuke to pale in fear.

Pushing up his glasses he wondered why Sasuke would ask about a girl. His sources told him Sasuke wasn't interested in any girl 'this could complicate Orochimaru-sama's plan'

" Houseki Atae Katsumi she was originally a chunin of Kusagakure on a mission she defected with her sister to Konoha. She has a bloodline that deals with gems and currently resides with your male teammate. "

'Damn it. The one girl who might be worth my time stays with the dobe. He wouldn't know what to do with a girl like her anyway. I'll show her some of my Uchiha charm and she will fall for me quickly, or at least her sister they both seem good enough. Her bloodline could easily put my clan back in financial success. I haven't put much thought in our money since I was ten. If the Hokage hadn't told me of how I was squandering my clans money we would be broke by now.' Sasuke frowned as this would require work as he had never had any affection to a girl before now how hard could it be.

"Uzumaki Naruto graduated dead last of the academy this year. ( to Kiba's smirk) His taijutsu is good as well as his ninjutsu and kenjutsu. His genjutsu sucks but it does say that he has several odd weapons for a ninja. Including a scythe named Ankou and a double vouge? " At Naruto's stare he continued " it is called Comet Strike. Naruto has done 67 D-rank 1 C-rank 0 B-rank 3 A-rank and 4 S-rank missions. It also notes he is responsible for the death of Momochi Zabuza, one of the Kiri no Sebun Nin no Kenshi."

Now everyone turned to Naruto. Most with fear some with awe and some with jealousy(mostly Kiba and Sasuke.) Naruto tuned everything out until Kabuto got attacked by some new gennin from the sound village. When several Jonn and chunin walked in the door.

" Alright you maggots settle down my name Is Morino Ibiki and I will be your proctor for the next two exams. Since we have over 300 teams this year we have decided to do something different. Now we will hold a team tounament until at least half of you are eliminated. To win all you have to do is knock out 2/3 of your opponments team. No killing will be involved. Take note anything you show will be viewed by the rest of your potential opponents. Also if you kill your opponents you are automatically disqualified. In the event that there are double knockouts and one person left per team they shall fight to see if that team moves on. Got it good follow me."

Team 7 watched in wait. The other Rookie teams had already gone and there was about thirty teams left. When the current match was over the proctor called them up " Team 7 of Konoha versus Team Toyota of Iwa. He was about 5'11" and wore black jeans with a dark brown shirt with an orange band. The second onw was about 6' and was big. He wore a robe in black and gold but the only unique thing was his eyes. One was a bright green the other electric blue. The only words he said was " the pink one is pretty" the kunoichi of the team was about 5'8" waore a battle kimono with leaves and petals on it. She had purple hair and vibrant red eyes. The leader of the team immediately bragged about crushing weak leaf nins. Only to have an glaring match with Sasuke. Naruto who was just watching in amusemnt went into an immediate stance. Sasuke smirked. " Dobe I got the leader you stay out of the way."

" Hajime"

* * *

With Sakura

She chase the other kunoichi to a far edge of the arena. " my teammate will crush you guys" she said arrogantly To which Sakura snorted. " Like some pathetic ninja like them could hope to beat Naruto-kun. " the Iwa kunoichi looked confused. " The raven haored one ewwww." " No the blond one that is Naruto-kun I will prove how much I have grown to him by beating you."

So that's him.. I know now your that kunoichi I saw at Stonehenge. He was the one who took you huh. Well I he is kind of cute and to storm Stonehenge and live is a feat not many can say they did. He definetly earned his bingo book status."

" whats a bingo book" Sakura asked perplexed.

Slapping her forehead " don't they teach you guys anything. How did we lose that war. The bingo book is like a hit list of all ninja considered dangerous to your country or allies. In it are all ninja including missing ninja. In ours Uzumaki Naruto is a B-rank one with capture on sight orders. It never explained what happened at Stonehenge. I guess I know now your lucky. So how is he"

Sakura blushing said nothing. Taking out her nives named Shiranui she charged. Going for the legs she struck causing several small wounds. Her opponent attacked back with **Doton Tsuchi Houseki** causing several shiny rocks to turn razor sharp and fly at Sakura. Dodging she took a hit to her side by the Iwa nin. Exchanging rapid blows both kunoichi lept back.

Sakura tried a Katon jutsu but was interupted and had to retreat. As the match went on the Iwa nin kept using jutsu after jutsu . Sakura didged most of them but took to many hits

' Kuso I need to beat her. I can't get the chance. I need time for my handseals. Wait I have two perfect jutsu thank you Naruto'

Running through three seals she ended with tora. Shouting **Shikkyaku Ketsueki** she rushed forward. The Iwa kunoichi froze. Her world seemd to shift as the sky opened in a downpour. She could see two soft lights appear briefly and sporadically around her. Could feel the rain on her skin and it burned slightly as it hit. Then she noticed that everytime she was hit by the rain cuts formed on her skin. When she moved the cuts opened farther. Until she turned to find Sakura standing behind her with wire rapped ariund her body and Shiranui in her hands.

Sakura then shouted "**Ten Kai**" the Iwa kunoichi turned to see smalll shallow cuts all over her body. There was no way for her to escape so she surrendered. " How did you beat me."

Sakura smiled. " Easy Naruto-kun gave me the idea. It is a hybrid jutsu. I tricked you into thinking the rain caused you pain but it was just me cutting you. Then as you moved the cuts opened. That was me putting ninja wire on them and pulling until you couldn't move. It works very well huh" " Damn you this hurts"

* * *

Naruto

Naruto quickly ran to his opponent and tackled him. The Iwa nin knocked him away with a strong kick. The Iwa nin called "**Doton Kyoukou**" causing sevral rocks to morph and turn into plates of armor. He then proceeded to give Naruto a flying kick. Naruto dodged his kick and was awed at the crater formed when the nin landed. When naruto went for a spin kick the Iwa nin stood there. Naruto limped away as his leg was in extreme pain. He decided to bring out the big guns. **Doton Doryudan** making a massive earth dragon attack Naruto. Jumping out of the way Naruto prpared two jutsu.

'Good thing I know Sasuke can't copy these because I'm not using all the seals. **Doton Tsuchi Kadou Senzai**. The ground between them ripped open and several sinking pits began to form. (Think of an ant lion trap) His opponent smirked. " to easy leaf nin all of the holes are in front of me as long as I'm over here you can't touch me."

Just as he said that Naruto threw several kunai. Dodging them the iwa jumped back again this time right into the center of the trap. It pulled on his body pulling him backwards. " What, what the hell is this you little bastard" Down further he went until it looked as if he was floating on is back at a pool. " I don't like being called a bastard especially by ignorant fools like you. **Hijutsu Niji no meiun**. The Iwa ninja began to scream in pain. This went on for about twenty minutes until the proctor had enough of the Iwa ninja twitching and was about to call the match until Naruto asked him to let Sasuke continue fighting. Getting another ten minutes ok he and Sakura calmy watched Sakura as their opponents were carted out.

" Naruto-kun what did you do to him." " Not much all I did was force him to relive watching old shows from his childhood. Everyone has something they watched that as they get older they are ashamed to admit they watched or liked it. Well I forced him to view each episode or show he ever watched in fast forward as if he was there we all watched weird things as a kid."

Sakura went wide eyed. " Sugoi so what did he watch"

Naruto shrugged " something about Barney, Power rangers whatever that is and uh what was it something, Sesame Street I think what ever it was he was really ashamed to re watch those shows."

* * *

Sasuke

He was livid. His opponent didn't use any jutsu he could copy, they all looked useless to him.After telling Naruto and Sakura to not interfere he turned to his opponent. Plus the nins speed made it difficult to hit him. Their fight had been long and grueling. When he saw Naruto and Sakura he scowled. His fist clenched and in his anger missed a round house kick to the face that knocked him into a tree. ' How did the dobe and fangirl win. Figures they would get easy opponents. I'll show this fool the power of the Uchiha' Activating his Sharingan he charged. Countering a punch he ducked and gave his oppponent an uppercut. The reered back his leg and with all his might need his opponent in the stomach. The Iwa nin dropped to his hands and knees. Noticing that if he woud have fell he would hit surprisingly hard ground here. He clenched his fist.

Sasuke smirked then kicked the Iwa shinobi again. " Ha loser did you really think you could beat me. I will win." Naruto only called to say shut up and win already. Causing Sasuke to throw a kunai at him. Then Sasuke brought his foot down on the Iwa nin's head. Grinding it into the ground he chuckled. " this is the power between us" While he was gloating the Iwa nin pulled out a kunai and stabbed Sasuke in the foot. When Sasuke removed his foot the ninja sprung into action. Jumping up quickly he smashed a rock into Sasuke's groin. Sasuke immediately dropped to ground and in a high pitch voice yell " Ahhhhhh uuuiseeehaaa"

The Iwa ninja raised his foot then proceeded to Chuck Norris kick sasuke as he was down. When Sasuke hit the ground face down he thought the pain was over. That was until he felt pain. Horrible pain coming from his back side. Into his back and butt were twelve kunai. Although that was nothing to the burning he felt. " I coated those in itching powder, salt and dried herbs it will sting for at least two weeks fool" then the ninja tried one more volley only to be stopped by the referee.

Ibiki had a smirk on his face. These were some of the best matches from gennin he has seen in years. This last one was disappointing but he did degress he couldn't have a perfect day. Besides from what he saw the Uchiha needed medical attention. He could tell to make that kind of sound from groin shots some serious damage to the organs down there happened. Ah he missed that noise. Since the exams unless it was an extreme case he wasn't allowed in his office so to speak so to hear the cries from today made him giddy. Him freaking Morino Ibiki torture specialist was giddy at the pain inflicted on the gennin. ' Ah anko you had to chose stage three huh shame on you. You just missed out on todays fights. Good thing I have all this on tape. I wonder how much she'd pay for it hehe'

" Alright listen up maggots you have just completed stage one of the exams. Stage two will begin at the academy at five a.m. If you are late your team will fail Now the actual fun begins seeing as we have 150 teams left by the end of the second stage half of you will fail. Happy hunting and don't forget a ninja uses everything to their advantage you have just seen why. Dismissed."

* * *

Naruto was nervous. He and the girls including Haku had gotten dressed in very formal wear. They were going to meet Hinata's father. Naruto had heard rumors of Hiashi and he wasn't impressed. Though when Hinata told him that his father wanted to meet him and his three vassals he was perplexed. coming to the prestine gats of the Hyuuga mansion the girls couldn't help but be enious of all the beautiful trees and things about. Two guards came up " Who are you and what do you what"

Naruto stepped forward " I was asked to meet with Hiashi today. i take it you have been informed guard-san"At the guards nod he said " Follow me" As they were led through the corridors of the mansion they couldn't help but notice the Hyuuga men oggle Katsumi, Ayane and Haku. Only to be slapped by the closest female. Stopping at the end of a long hallway the guard opened a large door. " Here you are Uzumaki-san" When they entered the room it was a standard room only it had 15 people seated in a half circle. in front of the table was a smaller table with four chairs.

" Welcome Uzumaki Naruto I am Hyuuga Hiashi" The Hyuuga sitting in the middle stood " to my left and right are the Hyuuga council. I will get to the point."

* * *

**Authors note** not my best chapter but at least there is some action in it. What does Hiashi want? What are the rest of the stages. Is Naruto being set on the right path or is he slipping away?

Poll who should be with Naruto? (the top two will become the new pairing for the story)

Ayane X Katsumi X someone **17**

Ayane and Katsumi **15**

Sakura **14**

Hinata X Hinabi X both **15**

Tayuya **12**

Another OC **7**

Any three girls **9**

Any four girls **25**

What kind of weapons should Katsumi and Ayane have?

sythes **9**

battle chain **6**

swords **8**

Naginata **5**

Original weapon( please put in your suggestions if you vote this one) **9**

Lemon or no"

Yes 16

No **11**

.


	5. Chapter 5

I apologize for the long break in my stories. Now currently, revising and improving them along with new chapters. My writing and grammar has significantly improved. I will also add more detail to my stories and they will be realistic. After rereading my chapters I could blatantly see errors in my style that must be corrected. I thank everyone who read and reviewed Rising Spiral and Repeating the past


End file.
